


Baby Wants to Please

by CptnRuski



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Frehley's Comet, Gratuitous use of Rocket Ride jokes, Guitar chats, Hand Kink, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oh it's the 80s btw, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-KISS Ace, Rimming, This doesn't really adhere to any timeline, Tommy is also oblivious, Tommy loves them guitarist's hands, Tommy! Wants! A! Rocket! Ride!, but it's cool bc Ace is pretty chill, not heavy in this one though, ok it's just porn so make of this what you will lmao, the timeline is a total mess tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: Tommy Thayer, guitarist of Black N' Blue, finally gets himself tickets to see Ace fuckin' Frehley when he finds out their bands are performing in the same city. While at the concert he has a great time seeing one of his heroes, but little does he know he's caught the eye of a certain Spaceman on stage...





	Baby Wants to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Ash and I have discovered that this ship is ripe full of smutty opportunities and I for one, am fucking stoked.  
> Please enjoy the smutfest my dudes!

Tommy Thayer was fucking  _ stoked.  _ He’d been on the road with his boys in Black N’ Blue, and he’d gotten word that Ace  _ fuckin’  _ Frehley was in the same town with his new band and they were playing on his band’s off night. Needless to say, Tommy had immediately dropped money on tickets and was hanging outside the club where Ace and Frehley’s Comet were playing their set, giddily bouncing back and forth on his feet as he waited for the doors to open. 

The people in line were lazily muddling around, some not really looking excited to be there. It confused Tommy, this was  _ Ace motherfucking Frehley!  _ But he didn’t focus on it, his excitement at seeing one of his favorite musicians  _ ever  _ was completely overriding his mind with mind-boggling joy. When the doors were  _ finally  _ open, Tommy couldn’t stop smiling and shaking a bit in anticipation. He was so incredibly pumped, and his mind was racing at a million miles per hour with thoughts of how fuckin’ much he loved the former KISS guitarist. 

The second Tommy got through the door he made a beeline to the front of the stage, ogling the massive, gorgeous Marshall stacks that lined the area and the pristine, shining instruments that lay in wait for their owners, standing proud in the lights. His heart fluttered as he focused on the sight of the triple pick-up, cherry burst Les Paul that Ace had been using since his days in KISS. It was one of the most beautiful guitars Tommy had not just seen, but heard as well, knowing that Ace used it heavily on the recordings for the two Alive albums which… Tommy couldn’t even put words together on how  _ amazing  _ those albums were. His eyes remained glued to the empty-of-people stage and his heartbeat quickened as the clock in one of the corners ticked closer and closer to showtime. 

Tommy couldn’t help but bounce on his toes a bit as the lights began dimming and the crowd around him started to rumble and cheer. As the seconds ticked by, Tommy found himself wondering if Ace had heard of his band because how fuckin’ cool would it be if Ace Frehley had heard of Black N’ Blue?! It wasn’t likely, but it didn’t really stop Tommy from thinking that maybe their music may have reached his  _ idol  _ who was seconds away from stepping out onto the stage. Not a minute later, a few of the band members came out and Tommy grinned wildly, Ace would be there soon! And sure enough, the last man to walk out onto the stage was Ace Frehley himself.

Tommy gawked at the man on stage in awe. Ace was wearing a red t-shirt under a black jacket with lightning bolt motifs running down the arms and a Frehley’s Comet patch on one of the breast pockets that made him look simultaneously cool and almost professional about the whole thing. He looked  _ good  _ and Tommy was just totally starstruck as Ace flashed the crowd one of his famous smiles and reached a hand up to ruffle the feathery layers of his black hair.

“How we all doin’ tonight?” Ace smirked as he semi-screeched into the microphone, his tone something Tommy had only heard on some bootlegged recordings sending chills down his side.

The crowd, or at least those in the front half of it went wild, Tommy included while Ace nodded his head and smiled.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road!” Ace laughed before counting the band in and the club exploded with heavy guitars, a nice thumping bass, and powerful drums.

Tommy was completely mesmerized. 

Songs from KISS, Ace’s solo album, and his new work with Frehley’s Comet blasted through the amps accompanied by multiple voices, but Ace’s by far was Tommy’s favorite. Though, to be fair, he was biased. When the band fired up Shock Me, Ace telling his electrocution story as the intro, Tommy grinned wildly as the chords to his favorite song rang out through the club. He shouted along to the lyrics and danced a little in place, but it was just amazing! Tommy couldn’t help but smile out of the pure joy that was coursing through his veins as Ace played and sang. He couldn't tear his eyes from Ace for the whole song, and when he launched into the solo Tommy could’ve died on the spot right then and there with how damn happy he was. 

Eventually, the last chorus rolled around, but about halfway through Tommy’s heart stopped. Ace was looking  _ directly  _ at him, his face was almost smug looking as he finished the song, and then… then he  _ winked  _ at Tommy. The hot stare from the rockstar sent a series of shivers down Tommy’s spine, what did the wink mean? Did he recognize Tommy? Did Ace fucking Frehley know who he was? He didn’t think he and the boys were that popular, but what if-  _ what if? _

Thoughts whirled at light speed through Tommy’s head and he barely registered Ace asking where “the chicks in the audience” were and “if they were ready for their Rocket Ride”. He loved this song, but his mind wouldn’t let him sit back and enjoy it because holy shit, did Ace know him? His band? His guitar work?

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Ace launched into another blistering solo and he turned to see one of the band’s roadies tapping him on the shoulder.

“Follow me.” He said and started walking off.

Tommy stared dumbstruck at the roadie for a moment,

Then back to the stage.

Then back to the roadie.

Then back to the stage.

Then he followed the roadie.

The guitar was still ringing in his ears as he slipped and snaked his way through the crowd, struggling to follow the obviously-skilled-at-weaving-through-people roadie, but he caught up with the denim jacket-clad man near the entrance to backstage.

“Uh-” Tommy furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Mr. Frehley’s dressing room is down the hall, I was told to have you go stand outside of it.” The roadie explained nonchalantly, “Have fun kid.”

The roadie immediately disappeared after leading Tommy through the backstage doors leaving the young guitarist staring blankly at the hallway before him. His feet slowly carried him all the way down the hall, “baby wants it fast, baby wants a blast” blaring from the stage as he got to the door with Ace’s name emblazoned on the plaque there. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to behave, did rockstars like Ace even  _ invite  _ guys like Tommy backstage? What was he even  _ doing _ there?

He contemplated ducking out for a few moments, doubting that Ace had actually wanted him there or whatever, but he was frozen on the spot. The goodbyes from the stage drew him out of his head again, but his feet remained anchored to the spot as if someone had poured cement over them. 

His cinderblocks for feet remained planted as people finally started filtering backstage. As he stood there, he saw the drummer and the bassist walking back with girls hanging off their arms, the singer was practically carrying a girl to his room, and the rhythm guitarist wasn’t far behind. An inkling of doubt crept into Tommy’s mind as he stood there, not knowing if he should try to go find someone or-

“‘Ey Blondie.” 

Tommy jumped a bit, surprised at the sudden voice from behind him and spun on his heels only to come face to face with _Ace_ _motherfucking_ _Frehley_ leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and leveling him with a look that made Tommy feel immeasurably small.

“H- h- hi!” Tommy managed to squeak out, waving at Ace with jerky, nervous motions.

“You good there Blondie?” Ace chuckled as he arched a quizzical eyebrow at Tommy.

“U- um, yes?” Tommy smiled shyly, fidgeting a little as the guitarist before him kept laughing.

“Kid, chill.” Ace told him with an amused shake of his head, “It’s uh… aw fuck it’s… fuckin’, it’s Thayer right?”

“Y- you know who I am?” Tommy’s eyes flew wide open.

“Can’t say I’ve listened to a ton of Black N’ Blue but,” Ace shrugged, “heard good things about you.”

“How- how’d you-?” Tommy stammered, completely and utterly taken aback because  _ Ace Frehley knew who he was! _

“Word travels fast through the music world every now and then.” Ace’s gaze seemed to intensify for a second before he just smiled, “It’s uh… Toooommy?”

“Yeah T- Tommy Thayer, holy shit it’s- it’s a fuckin’ honor Mr. Frehley!” Tommy blurted out.

“Aw Jesus kid, knock it off with the Mr. Frehley shit,” Ace cackled as he walked forward and pushed the dressing room door open, “makes me feel old.”

Tommy was hot on Ace’s heels, head spinning with glee as his mind kept repeating that Ace Frehley knew him! Ace Frehley knew him!

The older guitarist was shrugging off his leather jacket when Tommy felt semi-coherent again and the younger of the pair tore his eyes from Ace to look around the room. There was the usual vanity with big bulbs, a rinky dink couch with… suspicious stains, plenty of booze, some dust on the vanity that probably wasn’t dust, but, what caught Tommy’s eyes were the three Les Pauls that were sitting in open cases. There was a copy of the guitar Ace used on stage, a tobacco burst with two pickups he didn’t recognize, and the third was another three-pickup but was a beautiful silver color that sparkled in the light. Tommy was enthralled by the instruments, so much so that he only registered Ace laughing again when he was right next to the three guitars.

Tommy snapped his head up and looked to Ace who was now in a shredded tank top, not unlike the one Tommy had on, and had a bottle of jack in his hand.

“See anything you like?” He smirked.

“They’re all beautiful.” Tommy breathed out softly, “What pickups do you have in them?”

“Cherry’s got the same ones as the one on stage, it’s just a copy I had built in case things went to shit.” Ace began, walking up to where Tommy was standing, “The tobacco burst has some new EMGs in it, not sure how I feel about them yet, and the silver’s got super distortions in ‘er, she sounds fucking great.”

“Cool.” Tommy grinned as he admired the guitars, “Those super distortions are awesome, I just threw some in my black beauty.”

“They’re reliable and sound great, it’s basically a no brainer.” Ace hummed before wandering over to the couch and sitting down, taking a swig from his bottle, “You gonna come sit or just stare at those guitars all night?”   
“I mean… they  _ are  _ good guitars.” Tommy grinned.

“Suit yourself.” Ace snorted as he took another big drink from his jack.

“So uh… why’d you bring me back here?” Tommy asked as he stood back up and started to walk to the couch, albeit apprehensively.

“Take a guess.” Ace’s smug grin from earlier returned to his face.

“... T- to talk about guitars?” Tommy offered quietly.

“Hmm I guess that’s part of it,” Ace cocked his head playfully, “but not totally right.”

“Mr. Frehley-” Tommy furrowed his brow.

“Tommy c’mon, enough of the Mr. Frehley shit, call me Ace.” Ace rolled his eyes, but was still smiling.

“Oh uh, y- you’re sure?” Tommy flushed in embarrassment as he moved to sit next to Ace.

However, Tommy never made it to the couch because suddenly he was off balance and falling and-

Oh.

_ What? _

Ace’s hands were at his waist, stabilizing him just above his crotch, and Tommy was kneeling and… straddling Ace’s hips.

“F- fuck Mr. Freh- I mean Ace!” Tommy yelped nervously, his face heating up.

“Baby boy,” Ace smirked and his voice dropped, “with what I’ve got planned for you, you’re gonna be screaming that name all night long.”

“U- uh… wh- what?” Tommy whispered in disbelief.

“Heh, you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Ace hummed, leaning back into the couch and pulling Tommy along with him so that the younger man had to grip the back of the couch to stay upright.

“Y- you want to h- have sex with m- me?” Tommy stuttered, a little wary of what what was going on.

“Mmhmm, have you  _ seen  _ yourself lately? When I saw you from the stage, dancing and singing, I knew I  _ had  _ to have you.” Ace groaned softly, “Big, bouncy, blonde curls, cute face, great body, not to mention those fuckin’ tits, I mean shit kid, you’re every rockstar’s wet dream come true.”

“Uh… I don’t h- have tits-” Tommy frowned a bit, “and I d- don’t think a lot of rockstars are qu- qu-”

“Let’s rephrase it then,” Ace suddenly brought a hand to the back of Tommy’s neck and pulled him close so that their noses were just barely touching, “you’re gorgeous, play guitar, and seem to be a fun guy, sounds like  _ perfect  _ wet dream material to me.”

“... Y- you really think I’m…?” Tommy blushed, overwhelmed with the attention.

“Mmhmm.” Ace hummed, his lidded eyes echoing the statement.

“A- and you want t- to- _with_ _me?”_

“Yup. Though, you have an out if you want, just say no and I’ll stop. I’m not  _ that _ much of a jackass.” 

“I- I’ve never-” Tommy stuttered.

“Oh  _ please _ don’t tell me you’re a virgin-” Ace started to laugh again.

“No I’ve just never- never- not with a m- man before-” Tommy shook his head.

“Ooh, I can show you a  _ real  _ good time then.” Ace’s eyes narrowed as he spoke and his hot gaze made Tommy squirm.

“S- so if… if I say yes?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Then I’ll take you back to my hotel room and make you see  _ stars,  _ baby.” Ace purred, his other hand slipping from Tommy’s waist to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

“B- but you’ll- you can be gentle?” Tommy bit his lip a little as the hand on his ass slid up to his waist again and was moving more towards the front of his body.

“Oh baby, I’ll work you open and play with you so well you’ll beg for my fuckin’ cock.” Ace leaned forward and skillfully gave the shell of Tommy’s ear a lick then teased the lobe with his teeth.

“Oooh fu-  _ fuuuuck.” _ Tommy moaned as Ace began to rub his hand carefully against his clothed cock.

“How’s that sound Tommy?” Ace asked, slipping a hand beneath his chin, “You wanna come back to my room?”

_ “Please.”  _ Tommy moaned, his nose bumping up against Ace’s, the air already heavy and hot from his panting.

“Of course baby, but first…” Ace moaned and moved his hand to the back of Tommy’s head, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tommy melted into Ace’s arms the moment their lips connected. His arms slipped around Ace’s shoulders, and he let his knees slide outwards so that he could settle on Ace’s lap more comfortably. Beneath him, he could feel Ace laugh then pull Tommy tighter against him, still lazily stroking the front of Tommy’s suddenly-too-tight leather pants. Teeth nipping at his bottom lip eventually prompted Tommy to open his mouth and Ace’s tongue quickly slid through the opening. A soft moan escaped from Tommy, and he started grinding into Ace’s hand, but Ace sighed and pulled back suddenly.

“Let’s get going before I fuck you into this shitty couch.”

Tommy nodded and hopped off Ace, anticipation making him shiver as Ace got up. The older guitarist grabbed his jacket then placed his hand on Tommy’s back and led him out of the room. Ace yelled something about leaving down the hall, but Tommy was too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going back to a  _ hotel _ with  _ Ace Frehley _ to have  _ sex.  _ Never in a million years could Tommy have even imagined this situation happening. Sure, there were definitely some random, totally-not-on-purpose sex dreams that involved Ace and he couldn’t deny that the poster of said guitarist in his room had uh…  _ seen _ a thing or two, but  _ this?  _ This was something else  _ entirely. _

He vaguely registered being helped into the backseat of a limo, Ace hopping in beside him, and the divider between them and the driver going up, but he was out of it. Or, he was until Ace started playing with his hair, carding his long fingers through the wavy blonde hair. The gentle pressure on the locks drew a soft sigh from Tommy, and he leaned into the attention. 

“We like our hair played with do we now?” Ace hummed with a smile that reached up to his eyes, making them shine in the dim lighting of the car.

Tommy merely groaned and nuzzled his way into Ace, turning his head enough so that he could start pressing soft kisses along Ace’s neck. He was cautious at first, still not believing that this was actually happening and also due to the fact that he’d never really  _ been  _ in this kind of position before. In all honesty, Tommy had no idea what to really do for this to go well. This was a whole new territory that he’d never dared to try and explore before, he and the others definitely got groupies, but it was always women for obvious reasons. So he’d had some fun nights with those girls, but guys were a totally different animal altogether. 

Ace must’ve noticed his nerves because soon Tommy was pulled back slightly by his hair and was greeted by a soft smile.

“You look nervous kid.”

“I- I’m uh-” Tommy blushed and averted his eyes out of embarrassment.

“It’s not  _ all  _ that different from chicks,” Ace chuckled, “requires a little more uh…  _ patience,  _ yeah let’s go with that.”

“B- but what do I even like… do?” Tommy pursed his lips, a little frustrated that he felt so helpless about this.

He’d had sex before, a lot of it, but why was he being so damn shy?

“Tell you what, c’mere.” Ace’s eyes looked sly, like he had something planned and he patted his thigh.

Tommy gulped a bit, but shuffled into the older man’s lap with minimal difficulty.

“You drink?” Ace asked as he opened the little fridge beside the pair.

Tommy nodded.

“Want one?” Ace dangled a bottle in front of Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy thought about it for a second, but quickly decided it could help him calm his nerves a bit,

“Yeah, sure.”

Ace smirked, popped the cap off, and brought the opening to Tommy’s lips.

The younger man’s eyes widened as he realized what Ace was doing, and he could feel himself begin to blush redder than Ace’s cherry burst guitar. However, he let Ace tilt his head back so that the liquid could slide down his throat easily, which, apart from a little burn, it did. He only managed to get about halfway through the bottle before Ace took it away from him and, with a wink, chugged the rest of it. Before Tommy could complain, because not only was it good, but definitely higher quality booze than he was used to, Ace’s lips were on his again and his hand was stroking high up on the inside of Tommy’s thigh. A shiver ran down Tommy’s spine at the touch, and he could feel his erection really starting to strain against the right confines of the leather pants he’d chosen to wear that night. The rockstar image he’d gone for worked well, but fuck if it made getting laid more work than he’d really like it too. Not that he was complaining or anything because Ace was back to teasing him and smirking into Tommy’s lips, almost encouraging the younger guitarist to react and move.

A quick moment of repositioning later, Tommy was yet again straddling Ace’s lap and letting the man beneath him slip his tongue into his mouth with a low groan. He let Ace control the touches, the obviously more experienced man guiding him carefully and with a gentleness that took him by surprise. Ace’s tongue rolled softly against his own, coaxing Tommy into an even more relaxed state, the taste of the beer strong on the older guitarist. He chased that taste, stroking Ace’s tongue to gather more of the taste, a move which prompted a chuckle from Ace. However, the older man let him keep going, and Tommy seemed to sense his enjoyment of the younger man’s… exploration.

Tommy was so consumed by the kissing however, that he didn’t realize when they’d stopped, only that there was a knock and that Ace was gently easing him off his lap.

“There’s more to do in the room Tommy.” Ace laughed softly as Tommy gave a whine of annoyance of the sudden stop in their activities, “A lot more  _ fun.” _

Tommy pouted but slipped off Ace’s lap and followed him out of the limo.

Luckily, there weren’t many people there, and no one seemed to recognize Ace, so the two made it into the lobby without a hitch. Ace stopped for a second when they entered and looked around before he put his hand back on the small of Tommy’s back. Tommy turned and arched his brow, wondering why Ace kept  _ doing  _ that, but when he looked to Ace’s face, the older man was just looking ahead with a smirk. Shaking his head, Tommy let himself be led to an elevator and watched as Ace fumbled with some keys when they got inside. 

As the elevator rose, Tommy tried to kiss Ace again, but Ace merely put a finger to his lips and pushed him away slightly. After being frozen for a moment, Tommy shivered a bit at the feeling of the calloused-from-years-of-guitar-playing finger on his lips and, in a sudden moment of boldness, opened his lips and took the finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the finger, a little surprised that he’d even managed to do that, but as he sucked a little on the digit, he smiled. The elevator dinged as they hit the floor, but he flashed his eyes up to see Ace looking at him curiously. The doors slid open, and Ace sighed, drawing his finger from Tommy’s mouth which left with a little  _ pop.  _

_ “Ace-”  _ Tommy frowned, wanting to continue lavishing that beautiful fretting hand.

“We’re almost there, be patient.” Ace leveled him with a serious glare and walked to a door in the middle of the hallway.

Tommy followed close on his heels and watched with bated breath as Ace swung the door open. The older man waved Tommy inside quickly and Ace popped in right behind him then locked the door tightly.

The second he turned around, Tommy practically pounced on him, his lips crashing against Ace’s while said guitarist was pushed against the door with a thud.

“Oh,  _ now _ we’re into the zone.” Ace snickered as he wound a hand into Tommy’s hair and yanked on it, “Baby boy, we’re doing this on my terms, so remember that.”

Tommy whimpered as the pressure on his hair increased with every word that left Ace’s mouth. Sure he’d had people hold his hair before, mostly when he was going down on a girl, but this was something  _ completely  _ unlike anything he’d felt before. Another tug came as he found himself lost in thought about why it felt so  _ good  _ to have him yanked around by his hair like this, and he could hear Ace laughing.

“What? Never had your hair pulled before?” Ace arched a brow at him as he pulled harder.

Tommy yelped a bit as his head followed the tugging, leaning back and his eyes slipping closed.

As he tried to reply, Ace’s lips were on his neck kissing and nipping lightly along the skin there that was much more sensitive than Tommy really liked to admit. Suddenly, Tommy was pulled from the blissful feeling of the wonderful pressure on his hair and the sweet kisses being pressed against him as Ace sank his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A sharp gasp escaped Tommy and his eyes widened as Ace kept dragging his teeth along the skin and sucking on it with intent.

Tommy moaned as Ace pulled away from the little mark he’d been making and smiled.

“You want me to leave more?” He asked, eyes shining with mischief.

“Y- yes-” Tommy shuddered as he looked over to the bed.

“You wanna move over there?” Ace hummed, following Tommy’s gaze.

Tommy nodded then grabbed Ace’s hand and led the older man this time. He smiled as they got there and Tommy suddenly had another fantastic idea pop into his head.

“C- could you sit on the bed for me?” Tommy asked, his voice wavering just a little, but he wanted to do this.

He wanted to do this  _ very  _ badly.

Ace gave him a confused look, but he shrugged and sat down.

Tommy immediately walked himself over to stand between Ace’s legs and smirked before falling to his knees before the older guitarist.   
“Oh, I like where this is goin’.” Ace purred and settled his hand back in Tommy’s hair, fingers scratching lightly against his scalp.

“Can I blow you?” Tommy asked, wanting, no,  _ craving  _ Ace’s permission for it.

“Hmm, you gonna do what you were doing up here earlier?” Ace smirked as he traced the same finger from earlier along Tommy’s lip.

“Yeah,” Tommy panted softly as he moved his hands to Ace’s thighs, gripping at them,  _ kneading  _ them, “P- please Ace I-”

“Begging just to suck me off?” Ace’s eyes seemed to darken as he grinned, “So cute, baby, why don’t you stay down there and keep runnin’ that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Tommy could feel his face burn at Ace’s words, opening and closing his mouth a few times but not knowing what to say or how to say it.

“You don’t gotta be shy kid,” Ace chuckled as he stroked Tommy’s hair, “I could tell you’d never done anything with a man before, it’s alright.”

“I- but I wanted- I  _ want-”  _ Tommy stammered.

“Whaddaya want, baby?” Ace tilted Tommy’s head up by his chin, “You gotta tell me.”

“I want to make it good for you, I wa- wanna  _ be  _ good for you.” Tommy whined softly crawling closer into Ace by his knees.

“You wanna be good for me, baby?” Ace cooed down to him.

“I- I do! You’re- you’re  _ Ace fuckin’ Frehley,”  _ Tommy nodded, “I h- had your posters and albums-  _ fuck-  _ you were basically  _ my hero  _ growing up-”

“Heh, was I now?” Ace was laughing, but Tommy could tell it wasn’t mean spirited, “Then tell me, baby, have you thought about this before?”

Tommy flushed but nodded, thinking back to that damn poster that had not only  _ seen _ things, but  _ fueled said things. _

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Ace’s eyes were full of dark curiosity as Tommy met them again.

“I- I-” Tommy bit his lip a little, “in my head I- I’d always want to make you feel good, and  _ be  _ good for you and- and-  _ fuck  _ Ace  _ please _ let me blow you, I want it so bad, wanna  _ touch you _ so bad.”

“Y’know, I was expecting it to take a little more for you to beg for me,” Ace shook his head in amusement, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already like this? Someone’s eager to please.”

_ “Ace!”  _ Tommy whined helplessly, moving his hands further up Ace’s thighs.

Ace hummed as he thought for a moment, then pushed his finger back up against Tommy’s lips,

“Show me how bad you want it.”

Tommy instantly took the finger back into his mouth, running his tongue over the rough calloused skin and he moaned quietly. He could hear Ace sigh as he carefully grabbed Ace’s wrist to make it a little easier on himself and began to bob his head a bit after taking another digit into his mouth. 

Ace’s hands were big, his fingers rough from playing guitar for so long, and Tommy loved it. He loved how strong they felt, loved knowing that this hand worked perfectly in tandem with the other to create the music Tommy loved so dearly. He loved that he was able to do this, that he was able to take them into his mouth and show them the love and reverence they deserved. Ace was shifting a little above him, then Tommy heard the metallic clinging of a belt and zipper being undone and he smiled. He kept up his work on Ace’s fingers as the older guitarist groaned, a sense of pride filling Tommy because  _ he  _ was doing that to Ace,  _ he  _ was drawing those noises from him.

Suddenly, Ace was pulling him back and wiping his fingers off with a smirk. Tommy felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside as he looked up at the older man’s smiling face. Then, he looked down and his eyes widened.

“You wanna give it a go?” Ace asked softly, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy swallowed roughly as he stared at what was in front of him. Ace had undone his pants and his erection was straining against his boxer briefs which had little lightning bolts on them. The sight of the patterned underwear made Tommy giggle a bit, and he could tell Ace was enjoying his reaction.

“Gotta have lightning bolts everywhere dontcha?” Tommy nearly snorted.

Ace shrugged and ruffled Tommy’s hair a bit before helping Tommy with his pants. 

A few tugs and hip shakes later, Ace’s pants were tossed away carelessly and Tommy was pawing hungrily at the barrier between him and Ace’s cock. He could  _ feel  _ the eyeroll from Ace as he yet again helped Tommy get his boxers off and the moment there were off, Tommy stared at what was in front of him. He knew personally he was well above average, but Ace was…

“Eyes up here,  _ sweetheart.” _ Ace cackled causing Tommy to blush furiously for staring at Ace’s much-larger-than-he’d-thought-it-would-be-cock.

“S- sorry I-” Tommy stammered, looking up to Ace’s face.

“I know it can be…  _ a handful!” _ Ace practically screeched with laughed.

“I should’ve guessed you were hiding a uh… rocket in your pocket.” Tommy teased back shyly.

“How else do ya think I give out those famous rocket rides?” Ace clapped his hands together then looked back down at Tommy, “Mmm, you’re definitely a funny one; I may need to keep you around… Now, isn’t there something you were  _ begging  _ to do?”

Tommy moaned softly as Ace resumed the scratching and tugging on his scalp and nodded to the best of his ability.

Tommy took a deep breath and took the shaft in one of his hands, giving it a few careful pumps to feel it out. His mouth watered slightly at the sight, he’d only really dreamed about such a thing happening before, never being able to try it out due to… well… But being able to be there, between Ace’s legs, holding his cock, and about to  _ go down  _ on him? Tommy was ecstatic that he had the opportunity to show Ace how much he meant to him, show him how much he appreciated him, show him how fucking much he  _ wanted _ Ace. 

Without any further hesitations, Tommy started by pressing his lips to the tip. Ace was already leaking a bit of precome, but it was nothing compared to the mess Tommy’s pants had probably become if he were judging by previous experiences. The taste was odd to say the least, he’d gone down on plenty of girls before, but the only taste he’d had of this particular feature… well… what guy  _ hadn’t  _ tasted some of his own come? Regardless, it wasn’t  _ bad.  _ Tommy slowly gave the head another lick before taking Ace into his mouth little by little. He was for sure unused to the stretch around his mouth, but it didn’t hurt, it was just a little uncomfortable. As he continued to try and sink further and further down onto his shaft, Tommy flashed his eyes up to see Ace looking down at him through lidded eyes that were somehow still focused intently on Tommy.

“Keep going, baby,” Ace groaned, his voice deepening and turning slightly raspy, “you’ve got it.”

Tommy revelled in the praise as he swirled his tongue around, knowing if he went much further he’d probably choke. When he felt relaxed enough he began to bob his head just as he had on the fingers a few moments before. The sound of Ace panting and sighing drove him to try more, to try and take more of him in and just- all Tommy wanted was to do his best for Ace, to show him how much he was loved and appreciated- how much he was  _ adored. _

With a sudden burst of courage, Tommy slowed so that he could try to swallow more of Ace, trying to relax his throat more as he did so. Everything was going seemingly well until Ace’s hand yanked on his hair to stop him.

“Baby boy,” Ace grit out, “you don’t have to go that far right now.”

Tommy moaned around Ace which drew a sharp inhale from the older man.

“Besides, we’ve got more to do, even though you do look so pretty down there. You like being down on your knees between my thighs?”

Tommy moaned again, feeling Ace’s body tense a bit this time, and Ace laughed in a strained voice.

“Why don’t you get up here and get you out of those clothes? That sound good?” 

Tommy tried to plead with his eyes that he didn’t want to stop, that he was  _ perfectly  _ happy with worshiping Ace from his current position, but obviously, the older man wanted to move on because a moment later Ace was pulling out of him. Then, after a flurry of movement, their positions were somewhat switched.

Ace now stood before Tommy who was half on the bed, half off of it, and immediately hands were hooked on the hem of Tommy’s tanktop and it was thrown to the ground, tearing more of it in the process. Tommy gasped as the clothing covering Ace’s torso soon went in a similar direction, and he was suddenly pushed down into the mattress. He looked up with wide eyes at Ace who was ruddy and heated from what had been conspiring so far. His hair was tousled more wildly now from their previous activities, but his eyes kept holding that strange intensity that made Tommy weak in the knees. 

Suddenly, he was being hiked up the mattress and there were hands on his belt. As soon as he realized this, Tommy quickly moved his hands to help Ace remove the now-really-fucking-tight leather pants which were not only uncomfortable, but probably had a large wet spot or maybe multiple from his own leaking cock. As Ace was pulling down the pants he stopped and flashed a devilish smile at Tommy.

“What’s this?” His voice was teasing and thrilled all at the same time, “There’s nothing under here is there, Tommy?”

Tommy merely gave a coy smile at the words, and Ace’s grin grew.

“What a fun surprise for me!” Ace chuckled, “Now let’s see… lift your hips so that we can get rid of these, ok?”

Tommy complied and helped to discard the pants, sighing heavily as his cock was  _ finally  _ freed from the confines of those damn pants. He barely noticed when the pants were completely gone, caught up in the relief of getting his erection out of them. Ace snickered above him before grabbing Tommy’s hands and pinning them above his head. The moment his hands hit the pillows over his head, Tommy gasped and looked up at Ace wide eyed and tried to shimmy out of the hold, but quickly found out he wasn’t moving anywhere soon. Before he could say anything though, Ace was shifting himself so that he was straddling Tommy and leaning in, nose brushing against the younger man’s as his lips ghosted over Tommy’s.

“What to do, what to do~” Ace singsonged in a teasing tone, his breath hot on Tommy’s face, “I think you’ve been a good boy for me, and good boys get rewards.”

Tommy’s breath hitched at his words, hips twitching as Ace pressed himself down against his abdomen, his cock brushing against Tommy’s in the process.

“A- Ace-” Tommy cried out at the friction, desperation flooding his system at the touch to his neglected erection.

“Whaddaya say, Tommy boy?” Ace’s body shaking as he laughed, “You wanna go straight to the main event? You’re already  _ so  _ excited, fuckin’ ruining those cute pants of yours… D’ya always get like this? Aching for it and  _ leaking everywhere?” _

“Oh fu- fuck,  _ Ace please-”  _ Tommy whined, craving more, more,  _ more. _

“Get on your hands and knees baby, I’ll get what we need to make this fun.” Ace winked, hesitating to release his grip on Tommy, but had to in order for him to grab some things off the bedside table.

As Ace moved to the side, Tommy shifted himself up and onto his hands and knees, grabbing a pillow to help steady his arms. He listened to the rustling on the bed as Ace finished getting what he needed and then moaned.

“Look how fuckin’ pretty you are for me.” He cooed to Tommy, draping himself over the younger man’s back, hands skating from Tommy’s sides and up to his chest.

Tommy pushed back against Ace, shuddering as he felt the older man’s hardness pressing into him slightly, but also out of nervousness for what was about to happen. The hands on his chest began kneading softly and Ace laughed,

“See? What did I tell you? You’ve got great fuckin’ tits!”

Tommy flushed as Ace cackled above him and felt as he sat up.

“You ready for some fun, baby boy?” Ace asked softly, a hand slowly smoothing down Tommy’s spine.

“Th- think so.” Tommy nodded, body shaking some in anticipation.

“With how I’ll do this, it shouldn’t hurt, alright?” Ace’s tone shifted from a lustful rasp, to a gentle hum, reassuring Tommy, “You tell me if it does.”

Tommy nodded and felt as Ace repositioned himself behind him.

With a deep breath, Tommy focused on relaxing himself, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. Ace was still chuckling to himself behind Tommy, and the younger man furrowed his brow as he heard something open behind him.

“Wh- what’re you-?” Tommy questioned softly.

“... You… you do know how this works don’t you?” Ace asked behind him.

“Uh- yes?” Tommy offered shyly.

“Oh baby boy, you’re a helluva lot more innocent than I thought!” Ace screeched with laughter, “Just relax alright? I’ll make it good for you… If you still want it that is-”

“I do!” Tommy nodded furiously, and as nervous as he was, his cock hanging heavily between his legs was definitely enough of an incentive to keep going.

That and, well, this was Ace Frehley he was in bed with! Even if he was nervous, if he turned this opportunity down? Tommy would never forgive himself if he passed this up. A little discomfort was more than worth it if-

“Relax for me, Tommy,” Ace purred behind him, and Tommy felt a hand run over his ass and-

“Oh!” Tommy gasped as a finger started running circles around the little puckered ring of muscles there.

“Y’know, I’d have thought you’d done this  _ at least _ once with a groupie!” Ace chuckled as he applied a bit more pressure to Tommy’s entrance, “I mean shit, they’re typically all up for this!”

“I haven’t been on the scene for that long!” Tommy whined, a little embarrassed by the octave jump in his voice.

“Hm, so we’ll  _ definitely  _ need to take this slower…” Ace hummed then snapped his fingers, “Oh, tell me if this is uh… too much for you.”

“What would be too mu-  _ Fuck!”  _ Tommy yelped as a wet stripe passed over him.

Ace hummed giddily as his tongue swiped over Tommy and started circling him as he’d done with his finger seconds before. Tommy didn’t necessarily know how to react, but soon Ace’s tongue was pushing through the ring of muscles and-

“O- oh-” Tommy pushed his face into the pillow, his body running red hot as he subconsciously pushed pack against Ace’s tongue,  _ “Ace ~” _

He could feel the smile on Ace’s face as he teased at Tommy’s entrance and slipped his tongue inside, taking it slow as Tommy couldn’t help but whimper needily, gripping the pillow tightly at the carefully calculated movements of the older man’s tongue Ace’s hands were gripping his ass as well, kneading it just as he had Tommy’s chest earlier. 

It didn’t take Tommy very long before each thrust and swipe of Ace’s tongue sent shocks through his body, his cock aching with need with every little movement. Ace was steadily thrusting his tongue in and out of him now and all Tommy could do was pant and moan at the treatment.

“Ace-  _ oh god-”  _ Tommy could feel his balls tightening, he was so fucking close,  _ “Ace please!” _

“Please?” Ace laughed as he pulled back a little, “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“B- but-” Tommy protested.

“Beg for it.” Ace growled, and Tommy could  _ hear  _ the smirk on his face.

“P- please?” Tommy offered softly.

“I don’t think that’s gonna cut it,” Ace teased, running a finger up the underside of Tommy’s cock.

_ “Fuck!”  _ Tommy yelped, arching his back at the little touch, “Ace  _ please!  _ C’mon I r- really want it-!”

“What do you want, baby boy?” Ace asked and Tommy heard something be opened up behind him again.

“I w- want- oh fuck,  _ Ace please fuck me!”  _ He cried out desperately.

Before he could say another thing, he felt Ace’s finger push into him just as his tongue did.

Tommy whimpered at the intrusion, never having felt anything like that before,

“Just relax, baby boy,” Ace cooed softly, carefully moving his finger in Tommy, “Trust me, you’ll love this soon.”

Tommy groaned softly as Ace thrust his finger in and out of him slowly.

It didn’t feel as intrusive now that he was acclimating to the new sensation, but before he could really get into the groove of things, he felt another finger press up against him.

“You’re taking this so well, baby,” Ace praised, “So good for me.”

Tommy couldn’t help but smile at the praise; he was being good! And he was beginning to get used to the stretch as Ace slid another finger in beside the first. It still was a little uncomfortable, but the stretch was manageable.

“Now, let’s see,” Ace thought aloud and crooked his fingers.

Tommy slipped a little lower against the mattress as he did because his fingers had hit- hit  _ something  _ that made him bow his head and groan in pleasure.

“Found it!” Ace singsonged and started rubbing up against that little bundle of nerves.

“Oh- oh shit, Ace I- I-” Tommy panted, arching his back as Ace kept stroking that spot inside of him, pleasure flooding his body as he bucked his hips back against Ace’s fingers, “More, more,  _ more!” _

“Relax baby, if I keep doing this you’ll c-” Ace chided.

“I- I can get it back up-” Tommy whined, “Please Ace! Please!”

“No, not yet baby.” Ace told him sternly.

_ “Ace please!”  _ Tommy begged.

“Hey,” Ace stopped suddenly, and Tommy whined in desperation, “take it easy-”

“Please Ace, you said you wanted me to b- beg and I’m-” Tommy moaned, “I- I want you so bad!”

“Do you now?” Ace laughed softly.

“I do! Please Ace, I want you so bad,  _ please!”  _ Tommy shuddered, “Please fuck me!”

“I don’t know-” Ace kept teasing.

Suddenly, yet another idea popped into Tommy’s mind.

“A- Ace?” Tommy whimpered quietly.   
“Yes baby?”

“Y- y’know, I didn't get to see the end of your show tonight.” Tommy frowned.

“Aw, did my guys pull you backstage too soon?” Ace began wiggling his fingers again- fuck when had he added a third?

“They did! And I- I  _ missed  _ Rocket Ride!” Tommy whined, the stretch of three fingers driving him wild.

“You missed- oh baby boy why didn’t you say so sooner?” Ace gasped, playing along and pulling his fingers out of Tommy, “I should fix that shouldn’t I?”

“Please Ace,” Tommy begged, “c’mon, I want it so bad!”

“Shh, we’re getting there,” Ace cooed and soon he was lining himself up, “Alright, relax baby, it’ll feel good soon.”

Tommy’s mouth hung open as Ace pressed into him, his hands clawing at the pillow and sheets as Ace slowly slid in. It was much more than his fingers were, and Tommy’s whimpers soon filled the room, only sometimes joined by a soft grunt from Ace. When Ace was finally fully seated in Tommy, he stilled and groaned.

“So fuckin’ tight, Tommy,” He huffed out, his hands holding Tommy’s hips so tightly that he could already feel the bruises that would be there tomorrow.

Tommy panted softly as he adjusted to the new feeling, it didn’t feel bad and most of the initial discomfort had faded away, it  _ was  _ starting to feel good and he carefully wiggled his hips a bit to get a better feel of everything. He and Ace both moaned at the movement, and Ace’s hands clawed into his skin as he struggled to keep from moving.

“You good?” Ace grit out, his voice tight as he did his best to restrain himself.

Tommy nodded wordlessly, his voice escaping him as Ace started rolling his hips into him. Ace was big inside of him, thick and long and was rubbing up against him in a way that reduced Tommy to a shuddering mess in mere moments. As Ace slowly grinded into Tommy, the younger man found himself barely able to keep himself upright, his arms and knees trying to give out and he fought that feeling as best he could, wanting to be an active participant instead of one stuck to the mattress. With a soft moan he bucked his hips back against Ace, trying to urge him along, the ache in his groin growing stronger by the second now.

“What?” Ace teased, his voice thick with lust, “Does baby want it fast?”

“B- baby wants a blast!” Tommy arched his back as he kept trying to get Ace to fucking  _ move. _

“Well, I guess it’s time to make up for a missed rocket ride, huh?” Ace snapped his hips the moment he finished the sentence, and Tommy nearly screamed as Ace’s cock slammed against that sensitive spot inside of him.

With a hand snaking into Tommy’s hair and yanking on it, Ace quickly set a rhythm that was still too slow for Tommy’s liking, but he was in no position to help speed things up as his arms started sliding forwards and he couldn’t keep himself up anymore. He felt Ace lean over him as he fell to the bed, not necessarily pushing Tommy into the mattress as he was focused on making Tommy scream.

“Remember earlier?” Ace grunted out, “W-  _ fuck-  _ with your Mr. Frehley shit?”

Tommy gave the best affirmative sounding noise he could as Ace thrust in and out of him, making his head spin with how fucking  _ good  _ it felt.

“I said you’d be screaming  _ my  _ name later,” He could hear the smirk on Ace’s face as he kept talking, “You gonna scream for me, baby?”

“A- Ace-” Tommy choked out as Ace shifted and began to pick up the pace on a new angle that had him hitting Tommy’s prostate with nearly every movement.

“Louder.” Ace groaned.

“Ace!” Tommy cried out.

“You can do better than that, I’ve heard you sing.” Ace grunted as he pressed his lips to Tommy’s shoulder blade, “Louder, baby.”

_ “Ace!”  _ Tommy sobbed out, the steady thrusts of Ace into him simultaneously easing the ache in his cock but making it worse as he felt himself rapidly approaching his peak.

“So fuckin’ pretty for me, Tommy, and so fuckin’ good!” Ace moaned, voice rough in Tommy’s ears as the hand in his hair moved to his erection.

“Please, please,  _ please!”  _ Tommy begged as Ace’s hand wrapped loosely around his cock, “Ace  _ please!” _

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Ace’s voice sounded more strained than before, “How much more can you take?”

“I- I’m close!” Tommy whined as Ace started pumping him in time with his hips, his hand feeling even more wonderful than he dreamed it’d be on him.

“You like that?” Ace picked up on Tommy’s general neediness, but also on his specific enjoyment of his hands on him.

Tommy nodded as he tried to meet Ace’s thrusts, but between the hand on his now steadily leaking cock and the mindblowing movements of Ace behind him, he was pretty much done for. Each thrust sent Tommy pushing down into Ace’s hand, and the constant slide of Ace in him was bringing him closer and closer with each passing moment. 

It wasn’t long before Ace couldn’t keep up his stream of thought and he was totally focused on pushing Tommy to his peak, and as Tommy inched closer and closer to that finish line, Ace sped up his hips, driving into Tommy  with a newfound vigor. Keeping himself up was no longer even a concern to Tommy, all he could think about as how good Ace’s hand felt around him, drawing moans from him like he brought forth beautiful melodies from his guitar and the fullness of Ace in him- he couldn’t even describe how good it felt.

_ “Ace! Please!”  _ Tommy wailed after a particularly rough thrust, and he felt that telltale coil tighten in his gut as Ace picked up the pace even more.

“Fuckin’- C’mon baby-” Ace moaned as he steadily lost his composure.

A full bodied shudder ran through Tommy as a stream of praise proceeded to fall from Ace’s lips driving him closer and closer and-

“You’ve been so good, baby, s- so good for me- c’mon, come for me!” 

Ace’s voice seemed to reverberate through Tommy’s body with a few more tugs from Ace’s hand and a few more thrusts against that sweet spot inside of him, Tommy was crying Ace’s name out, chanting it over and over and over as white-hot pleasure flooded his senses. As he rode out his orgasm, he could hear Ace’s praises dancing through his mind while he ruined the sheets below him and painted Ace’s hand white. Though it took some time for Tommy to fully come back to his senses, he realized Ace hadn’t finished and was still thrusting wildly into him. Tommy felt tears prick at his eyes as the overstimulation began to get too much for him to handle, but just as he couldn’t take it anymore, Ace cried out a long moan as he buried himself deep inside Tommy and the younger man gasped as warmth pooled inside of him. 

Neither of the pair moved for some time as Ace hovered above Tommy, panting heavily, while Tommy had fully collapsed near bonelessly on the bed below them. When Ace finally pulled out of him, Tommy couldn’t stifle the soft cry that escaped him at the loss of that feeling of fullness, but he quickly felt himself pulled up against Ace who had also fallen down to the mattress.

The older man’s breath was hot on Tommy’s neck as he pulled the younger guitarist flush against him. 

“Holy shit,” Tommy whispered hoarsely as he finally seemed to come out of that lusty haze he’d been stuck in.

“How was that?” Ace hummed then started pressing more kisses to Tommy’s neck, sucking more love bites into the skin like he’d promised he would earlier.

“That- that was-” Tommy laughed softly, “I don’t have words for that.”

“Blew your mind, huh?” Ace chuckled as he nipped the mark he’d left earlier.

“That’s one way to put it.” Tommy rolled himself over so that he could face Ace, and when he did, he pulled the older man in for a kiss.

Ace was a bit slow to respond, but when he did, he kept the kiss sweet and soft, stroking Tommy’s hair softly as their lips moved seamlessly against each other.

“You were so good, Tommy,” Ace cooed, that same gentle tone he used to reassure and praise Tommy making the younger man glow with joy, “So good for me.”

“Thank you,” Tommy blushed and nuzzled his way beneath Ace’s chin.

“Oh, we’re very cuddly aren’t we!” Ace smiled, “How cute!”

Tommy rolled his eyes at the comment then snuggled closer into Ace, drawing a soft “Aww,” from him.

“So, you and your boys play tomorrow yeah?” Ace asked quietly, resuming the soft strokes through Tommy’s curls.

“Mmhmm,” Tommy hummed into Ace’s chest.

“I think I may pop by to see you,” Ace told him.

“You will?” Tommy sat up a bit and beamed at Ace.

“Mm, of course,” Ace smirked, “If it’s anything like your performance tonight, I think I’m in for a fun show.”

“... Might I request a repeat of  _ tonight’s  _ performance?” Tommy asked coyly.

“Oh baby, I’m sure we can work something out.” Ace pulled him in for another kiss and Tommy found himself thinking about how absolutely fuckin’ awesome his life was.


End file.
